Defending His Honor - continued
by Nimue47
Summary: The “wife” scene continued… [H/M]


Title: "Defending his Honor" continued  
  
Author: Nimue – nimue47@gmx.net  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The "wife" scene continued…  
  
Disclaimer: Not my toys  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago after watching "Defending His Honor". This is unbetaed, so I hope I didn't miss any glaring mistakes. This is for Cimi! Thanks hon, for everything!  
  
Feedback is always welcome! And title suggestions as well!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harm sat his briefcase onto his desk, taking his hat from under his arm with the other. "Well, I tell you, if my wife bought a house without telling me…"  
  
Mac couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, clearly amused by his statement. She looked sideways for a moment, before smiling up at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he challenged.  
  
"The thought of you with a wife," she grinned.  
  
He looked into her eyes, serious for a moment. "It could happen."  
  
She crooked her head to one side, regarding him carefully, the smile still plastered on her face. "You would never get your head out of your six long enough to go for her."  
  
"You never know, Mac," he answered, holding her eyes with his. "Maybe if it is the right girl and the right time, and if it is worth it, I might go for it, after all."  
  
Mac's smile faded. Had he really already found someone? Was he involved with someone and hadn't told her yet? All of a sudden, she found herself trying to keep control of her emotions. The corner of her lips tugged upwards again, yet this smile never reached her eyes. "Well, do I know the lucky girl, or have you kept her a secret from me? Have you even met her yet?" She tried her best not to fidget, while she was waiting for his reply.  
  
Harm smiled down at her, sensing her nervousness immediately. Was there actually a chance that she was feeling more than friendship for him? At some times, it really seemed like it. He decided to carefully wade into this subject. An approach with which he could at any time pull back without any harm done. "I don't know, maybe," he grinned, "You know, brown hair, brown eyes, don't-mess-with-me-or-I-kick-your-six attitude..." He tested the waters. She didn't seem appalled so far. Was that a genuine smile that lit up her face? He was sure it was. Maybe she liked where this was going. He decided to add one more hint: "Did I mention she was a Marine?"  
  
Mac was hoping against hope that he was talking about her. So far, it that mysterious woman could be her. Was this real? Mac hoped for his benefit that he wasn't just playing with her, hurting her once again. Could he be that cruel? She was sure that he wasn't. He wouldn't risk their friendship like that, would he? She glanced into his eyes, trying to read his mind. What she saw scared her, but somehow in a good way. His eyes showed honesty, not a trace of mischief. She decided to go with sublety for now, until she could be sure. "One lucky woman," she tried to tease, at his slight grin, she added. "Make sure you will never let her go. She sounds like someone I would like."  
  
Harm looked down to the floor for a moment, shuffling his feet as if he was a teen once again. "Once I get her I will make sure I keep her. She's one hell of a woman. Had my heart from the very first moment."  
  
Mac sighed; did he have to torture her like this? Was he really that emotionless and cruel? How could he? Deciding to swallow her anger and hurt, she tried her best to show genuine interest. "And where did you meet her?"  
  
He smiled fondly. "A long time ago. Near the White House."  
  
She couldn't help but grin at that. Her heart was in flip-flops right now and butterflys seemed to have taken permanent residence in her stomach. Looking at him, she teased. "Then what took you so long to tell her?"  
  
Harm was a lot more confident due to her positive reaction, his flyboy ego was almost back, when he teased her. "You know, the usual. Work, Bugmes, Video Princesses, Real Princesses, and just a usual share of bad guys and girls. Did I mention that I used to be a serious-relationship-phobic?"  
  
Mac's eyebrows raised in wonder and disbelief. "Used to? What exactly changed you? And why wasn't I notified?"  
  
He stepped a little closer to her. "I almost lost her to another man. Made me realize that I needed to get my head out of my six long enough to tell her that I love her and that I  
  
want to be with her forever. And you're being notified right now, can't you tell?"  
  
Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Was this reality or was that just another of her daydreams about Harm? "Eternity?"  
  
Harm sobered at that, remembering a conversation that had taken place on another continent in what seemed another life. He had almost destroyed everything back then. Who was he kidding? It had resulted in her almost marrying another man. He finally answered, "You know, there's a bridge in Australia..."  
  
She waved dismissively, "Yeah, I know, I know." Crooking an eyebrow at him, she decided to refer to that conversation from long ago as well. "Is that how long we're going to wait?"  
  
Harm's grin spread into a radiant smile, as he answered truthfully. "No that's how long it's going to last."  
  
Mac shook her head. There he was back again, the arrogant Flyboy with that killer smile. So much for sappy Rabb. "Pretty self-confident, aren't we?" she teased.  
  
Still flashing that grin at her, he came closer to her, whispering: "Shut up and kiss me, Counselor."  
  
Shaking her head again, she scolded him: "Now that's nice talk, Counselor."  
  
Harm crooked his head to one side, regarding her. "How about this: love you, Mac. Kiss me."  
  
Laughing, Mac answered: "Cute, Sailor."  
  
"Cute?" He asked, his grin fading a little.  
  
"See you in court, Harm," she whispered before taking a step towards the door.  
  
"You are really going to leave me like this?" He asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Harm, we're in the office, the door is open and we're having the most important conversation of our lives. If I kissed you right now what are the odds of Singer or the Admiral walking in on us?"  
  
"You do have a point, counselor."  
  
"So, see you in court?"  
  
"Most certainly," he smiled.  
  
   
  
The End.  
  
   
  
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
